Yokai Watch: Story of Kyle Episode 1.
This is the first episode of Yokai Watch: Story of Kyle. It was published on 23rd October 2019. Plot Kyle's Yokai Adventure Kyle Upton and his family had just moved to Springdale, Japan. Today was his first day at the school there. He approached the gates nervously. His younger brother Harry followed. Kyle was 13 and Harry had just turned 11. They had a typical brotherly bond, sometimes fighting, sometimes being friends. But they both new nothing could stop their relationship. As Kyle was about to walk through the gates he stopped, and Harry bumped into the back of him and fell onto the floor. Harry: Why did you stop? (Stands up) Kyle points at the top of the large school gate. Kyle: Didn't you see that? Harry follows Kyle's finger to a plain spot. Harry: No. Are you imagining things again? Kyle: I swear I saw a shadowy figure at the top, and it had a yellow eye that seemed to stare at me. Harry stared, then frowned, then smirked, then looked puzzled. Harry: Sometimes I don't know what to think about you. He shakes his head as he passes Kyle through the school entrance. Kyle stares at the now empty spot on the gate. Kyle: I know I saw something. ... Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!) So sit back here's their story, Nate say "Hey YO no!" Whisper go cracka-lacka-boom-boom, There's more Yo-kai than taters in Idaho, Like Cheeksqueek and his popo Feel that there? Way down low? Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode, All is Gerap Po, turn back the clock yo Ha ha! See what we can see Oh my lost friend, who cares for him? A home is what he so needs Kids in this town They have family He wants that safety With nightfall comes great danger, And things go from strange to so much stranger Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yeah!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (It's easy, come on!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Those Yo-kai make life awry) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, ('cause he's got that Yo-kai,) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yo-kai Watch!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yeah!) ... The bell sounded, signalling the start of school. Kyle was in his classroom, 5-2. Harry was in the grade below him in another classroom. Mr Johnson: Okay class, today we have a new student joining us. Kyle stepped forward and waved awkwardly. Kyle: Um...hi...nice to meet you guys. My name's Kyle. Some students responded "hi" while others just ignored him. Mr Johnson took over. Mr Johnson: Nate, i'd like you to look after Kyle for a while until he feels safe and knows his way around. A boy with brown hair, a red shirt with a white star and a funny-looking watch stood up. Nate: Of course, Mr Johnson. Kyle sat in the empty desk next to him. Mr Johnson: Okay class, first we're learning about Pythagoras' theorem, so turn listen closely. Pythagoras was a mathematician who invented a formula to measure missing sides on triangles... While Mr Johnson continued blabbing about nonsense like teachers go, Kyle heard Nate whispering to someone. Kyle: Are you talking to me? Nate: What? No, I was just talking to myself. Kyle blinked and shrugged, before seeing a black silhouette in the shape of a ghost floating beside Nate. He rubbed his eyes, and when he looked again, the shadow was gone. Kyle: I must be going crazy. ... At Lunch, Kyle took his plate of tempura and tried to find a seat to sit. He found Nate sitting at a table with three other people: a tall, broad boy with black hair, a shorter boy with brown hair and headphones and a girl with brown hair. He sat down next to Nate. Girl: Hey, you're the new kid. Kyle, right? Kyle: Yeah, that's me. Girl: I'm Katie. Nice to meet you. Katie holds out her hand and Kyle shakes it. Kyle: Nice to meet you. Tall boy: I'm Barnaby, but you can call me Bear. Short boy: I'm Edward, but my friends call me Eddie. Kyle: Nice to meet you guys. I just moved to Springdale yesterday. Nate: I think you live at the end of my street. I saw you yesterday coming out of a car with two adults and two other kids...your family i'm guessing? Kyle: Yeah, my parents, my brother Harry and my youngest sibling Leah. Harry started here, too, but Leah is going to another school where our cousin goes. Eddie: Your cousin lives here? What's their name? Kyle: His name's Ryan. He lives in a place called Breezy Hills where all the posh, snobby idiots live. Eddie: I live in Breezy Hills! Kyle: ...Um...I meant...sorry dude. Eddie: It's fine. You're right. There a lot of snobs around my neighbourhood. Nate: Wanna hang out after school? Kyle: Sure. Where about? Nate: Meet us in the woods at Mount Wildwood. Kyle: Okay, see you there. ... Kyle made his way through the brush, pushing branches and bushes out of his way. Kyle: Where in the woods am I meant to meet them? He stopped in front of a wall of bushes. They were tall, so he couldn't see over them. Kyle: Looks like it's time to make a U-turn. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard a twig snap. He turned back to the bushes. Kyle: Nate? Katie? Is that you? No reply. Kyle saw a hole in the bush and got down on all fours, crawling through it. He came out the other end with cuts and bruises, but apart from that he was fine. Kyle: Where am I? He took a second to take in his surroundings. There was a circle of bushes, plants and trees. In the centre was an enormous tree with a trunk as thick as a house. There was a capsule machine in front of the tree that appeared to made out of stone. He approached it. Kyle: Cool, a capsule machine. Being the curious boy he was Kyle placed a coin in and turned the crank. A grey ball rolled out onto the floor. He picked it up and tried to open it, to no avail. Kyle: Come on, worthless piece of- He managed to open it and a watch popped out onto the floor. Kyle: Huh. Cool watch. Wait...where have I seen this watch before. Kyle inspected the watch, picking it up and placing it on his wrist. Maybe Nate could tell him what it was. Wait...that's it! Kyle: It looks like Nate's watch! (Just so you know the watch looks like a red version of Nate's old watch) Kyle: It's pretty cool. Maybe it's normal to wear it around here. He pressed a button on the watch and the bubble on the top opened up, a beam generating from the watch. The beam landed on a silhouette that took a while to materialize. Kyle: What the-? The strange figure had snow white skin and golden eyes, with long and dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue band. He wears a dark purple kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears black shin covers and finger-less gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck is an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads. ???: Hello. Kyle screams, not knowing what to think. He backs against the tree. Kyle: Please don't eat me! I'm too young to die! ???: Relax, Kyle. I won't eat you. Kyle: How do you know my name? ???: I have been your guardian since you've been born, watching over you. Kyle: I have a guardian? ???: Yes. My name is Venoct, and I am a yokai. Venoct: Slippery Kyle: What's a yo-guy? Venoct: 1. It's Yokai. 2. Yokai are supernatural beings invisible to most humans. Kyle: Most? Venoct: Only by those with a yokai watch. Kyle: Yokai Watch? Venoct: A yokai watch is a device that can communicate with the yokai world. Kyle: Cool. Anyway, see ya. Kyle starts to walk away, and Venoct performs an anime fall. He gets up and uses one of his Dragon heads to grab Kyle by the back of his collar and stop him. Kyle: Huh? Venoct: Kyle, I am your guardian. And now I am also your partner. We need to stop yokai causing trouble together! Kyle: Stop yokai causing trouble? Why can't you do that? Venoct: Because with the yokai watch know yokai is a match for you, which is why our world needs you. Kyle sighs before nodding. Kyle: Fine. Let's do it. Venoct: That's what I like to hear. Oh, and by the way, you'll need this. Venoct passes Kyle a strange-looking coin. Kyle: What's this? When he took the coin, he saw on one side there was an image of Venoct crouching, while on the other was a cyan background with a snake symbol. Venoct: It is my yokai medal. It is a symbol of friendship between human and yokai. Kyle: (puts it in his pocket) Great. Now I feel like getting something to eat. You in? Venoct: I do not eat human food, but I would be happy to come along. Kyle: Then what do you eat. Venoct: Sushi. A lot of sushi. Kyle: Humans eat sushi, too. Venoct: You have sushi? Kyle: Weren't you meant to be watching over me my whole life? Venoct: You can't watch someone your whole life! It would be weird watching you in the bathroom. Kyle: I guess so. Anyway, let's go! As Kyle and Venoct left the circle of trees, three figures watched from behind the tree. Nate: So, Kyle found a yokai watch. Whisper: Perfect, I told you he was destined to find the Yokai Watch V! Jibanyan: Can we go home, nyow? Nate: Sure. Let's leave. And the three walk off into the sunset, knowing their new friend was about to start his amazing adventure. ... Meet Supernyan Kyle stared at the yokai watch on his wrist while Venoct floated by his side. Kyle: So you're saying there are hundreds of yokai out there causing problems that affect our daily lives without us knowing? Venoct: Correct. Kyle: What sorts of yokai are there? Venoct: Well, you have 8 main yokai tribes: Charming, Brave, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Mysterious, Heartful and Tough. There are also a few minor tribes, such as: Wicked, Wandroid and Enma. Kyle: Enma? Venoct: The Enma tribe are all rulers of the yokai world. The current Lord Enma is the youngest to take the throne. Kyle: That's pretty coo-wait, what's happening over there? Kyle and Venoct ran over to a crowd of people and pushed through to see what they were looking at. A rough-looking man with scars and a balaclava, holding a bag filled with money to the brim. Opposite him was am everyday businessman. Criminal: Who are you meant to be? Businessman: My name is Jasper and I am here to stop you, you foul fiend! Kyle: Why is he talking and acting like that? Venoct: Remember what I said a minute ago? Kyle: Yeah. Wait, you think a yokai is inspiriting them? Venoct: It's a possibility. Shine your yokai lens on the man on the "hero". Kyle: Yokai lens? You mean the flashy light thingy? Venoct: Yes. The "flashy light thingy". Kyle pressed the button that made the bubble pop up and the light appear. He shone it around for a moment before landing on the man's shoulder. There stood a blue cat with two tails. It wore a red mask covering its eyes, with a blue wisp symbol on it. It had two large ears, one with a chunk missing from it. It had a yellow cape and a red belt with a yellow buckle. It finally wore Superman pants. Kyle: Venoct, who's that yokai? Venoct: I'll have to check the yokai wiki. Kyle: Yokai wiki? Venoct takes a blue tablet out from nowhere and starts pressing things, before stopping to read. Venoct: This is the yokai Supernyan. Supernyan: Brave Venoct: Supernyan is a yokai who makes average people believe they're heroes and stand up to crime, even if they're you're everyday nerd. Kyle: Well, how do we stop him? This man could get beat up. Venoct: Well we have two choices: Negotiation or Confrontation. Kyle: Okay, I guess since he's a hero and a peacekeeper we should start with negotiation. Venoct: Good idea. Kyle approached the man and grabbed Supernyan from his shoulder, then took him to an alley where know one could see them. Supernyan: Why did you bring me here? Kyle: We want you to stop inspiriting people. Supernyan: Why? Do you not respect heroes? Kyle: Of course I do, it's just... Supernyan: HEROES DESERVE RESPECT! Supernyan leaped up into the air, then attempted to punch Kyle. Kyle put his arms up to defend himself, but Venoct blocked the attack with his own punch. Supernyan was forced back into a wall. Venoct: So much for negotiation. Venoct's two dragons stretched out, striking Supernyan. However the cat grabbed them both and swung Venoct around with his two bare hands, before throwing him into the wall. Kyle: Venoct! Supernyan: You deserve what's coming! Paws of Justice! Supernyan unleashes a barrage of punches on Venoct, each blow seeming like a hundred. However, Venoct dodged every single one like a pro. Supernyan: What? But how? Venoct: It's my turn. Octo Snake! Venoct's twin dragon heads snapped at Supernyan, in a similar way to his Paws of Justice. Supernyan dodged the first few, but eventually got caught and stuck in the middle of the dragons' attacks. When the attack was done, Supernyan fell to the floor defeated. Supernyan: Impossible. How could a villain like you beat a hero like me? Kyle: We aren't villains. We're on the side of good. We try to stop the yokai ruining people's everyday lives. Supernyan: I looked at you the wrong way. I'm incredibly sorry. Please take this. Supernyan passed Kyle his medal. On one side was Supernyan doing a heroic pose while on the other was a red background with a crest. Kyle: So, are we friends now? Supernyan: Indeed we are. Now, I have one favour to ask. Kyle: Shoot. Supernyan laughs nervously. Supernyan: You see, I have nowhere to go and...um...I suppose you have a place to live, so, can I live with you? Kyle thinks about this for a moment. Kyle: I already have Venoct living with me, but I suppose one more yokai wouldn't hurt. ... In Kyle's room, the boy found his walls littered with posters. Kyle: What is this-? Supernyan was unpacking a suitcase in the centre of the room. Supernyan: Spare capes, superhero films, my camera, and a book about my life. Kyle: What have I done to my life? ... Kyle: It's recap time! A book appears on the floor of Kyle's bedroom. Venoct: So, Kyle, who'd you meet today? Kyle: Let's see. The book opens, revealing circle slots in its pages. The medals of Venoct and Supernyan went inside. Kyle: Venoct and Supernyan! Supernyan is stood on the roof of Kyle's house, standing heroically, his cape flapping in the wind. Supernyan: I shall protect the city from all danger! Kyle shouts up to him. Kyle: Hi, Supernyan! Supernyan is startled and falls off the roof. Supernyan: Help meeeeeeeee... ... Burly: Flap your arms like a soaring eagle. Up down, up down! Work those deltoids! That’s it! One, two, three, PO! Ha ha! I said like an eagle, not a chicken! Feel the burn! (yay!) Bring those knees up! C'mon, you chunky chicken nuggets, you can do better than that! Up down, up down! Sound off! One, two, three PO! Higher knees! Ha ha, a slug can do better than that! Ha ha ha! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Magical secrets for powerful muscles Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! It makes you feel good even if you're in trouble. Let's go see him, So we can learn what he knows He’s got the moves from head to toe He’s our super duper hero I’m too scared, to speak to that boy in my class If he doesn’t like me, I’ll be broken like glass That’s why I’m training to be sure and strong So please train me Burly, all day long! Yeah! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Characters Humans * Kyle Upton * Nathan Adams * Katie Forester * Harry Upton * Barnaby/Bear * Edward/Eddie * Mr Johnson Yokai * Venoct * Supernyan * Jibanyan (cameo) * Whisper (cameo) Intro * Gera Gera Po Outro * Dooby-dooby-dooby-zoo-bah!